


What's in a name?

by Cuddlestime



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuddlestime/pseuds/Cuddlestime
Summary: Grey's drawn in by Black Sheep. But he wants to know. What's her real name?
Relationships: Gray | Crackle/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 117





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is mildly canon divergent, because Grey didn’t actually know if Carmen had a name or not until after she left.

Going into V.I.L.E. Academy, Grey had expected a lot of things. Something he hadn’t expected was Black Sheep. She was so daring, so determined and mischievous. Every time he saw her, Gray felt a little thrill go down his spine. 

He loved that she’d agreed to use his actual name instead of “Crackle”. It made the two of them feel so much closer. But Grey couldn’t stop wondering about her name. Her real name, not Black Sheep. 

It was clear she had it before the rest of their class. So where did she get it? Why “Black Sheep”? Black Sheep seemed to fit in just fine. Maybe even a little more than the rest of them, if you considered how skilled she was in their classes. 

One day, when classes were cancelled because some stomach bug was finding its way around the school, Grey and Black Sheep were hanging out. Grey felt the question of her name itch at his brain. He decided to take the risk.

“Hey, Black Sheep. What’s your name?” He asked.

“Black Sheep,” she answered.

“No, c’mon,” Grey wheedled, “Your real name. Everyone has one.” 

Black Sheep gave him a cold stare and turned away. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Grey furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Hey, Black Sheep. I’m sorry. What’d I do? Let me make it up to you.”

After a long pause, Black Sheep spoke. 

“When I answered your question with “Black Sheep”, I was telling the truth. You said everyone has a name, but this is all I’ve got,” she said in a strained voice. 

“Oh.” Grey didn’t know how to respond. It seemed cruel, not giving a child a name. He decided on giving her a hug. That seemed appropriate. 

Grey reaches forward and put his arms around Black Sheep. She leaned forward, burying her face in his shoulder. Black Sheep didn’t cry, but her body was tense, and he could tell she was hurting. 

“It’s alright,” Grey muttered, stroking her back, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed.” 

Eventually, Black Sheep composed herself. She drew away and turned her head to look at the sea. 

“It’s fine. You didn’t know,” she said.

“I’m still sorry,” Grey repeated. 

They both sat there, staring at the sea until Black Sheep tapped Grey on the arm. She stood up and held out a hand to help him up as well. 

“Let’s head in. I think they’re serving actual rice in the dining hall today, instead of Dr. Bellum's nasty imitation stuff.”

Grey chuckled, taking her hand and following her inside.


End file.
